


Странная штука — время

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016



Series: 2 левел, миди [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Произошло неслыханное — профессор Бинс взял отпуск. На его место взяли нового учителя…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Странная штука — время

**Author's Note:**

> по мотивам заявки: «Хочу Десятого Доктора в Хогвартсе! Не важно кем, просто чтобы он там был и помог Снейпу и Лили быть вместе!»

Произошло неслыханное: профессор Бинс взял отпуск. В первый раз за Мерлин знает сколько лет. Преподаватели не помнили, чтобы он просил даже об одном выходном, а ученики свято верили, что Бинс живёт в Хогвартсе. У такого, как он, просто не могла быть жизнь вне школы. Что Бинс делает после занятий? Куда уезжает летом? Ответ напрашивался сам собой — никуда; так и остаётся он в Хогвартсе, бродит по пустым коридорам, книжки в библиотеке читает.

Профессор Катберт Бинс находился в Хогвартсе всегда. Другие учителя могли, пускай и редко, отлучиться, заболеть, уехать, но только не Бинс. Он был постоянной величиной школы. Ну, как Большой Зал, картины на стенах и туалет Плаксы Миртл.

Но вот однажды Бинс взял отпуск, и даже профессор Дамблдор удивился; а Дамблдора, к слову, мало что на свете могло удивить — слишком долго он жил и слишком много видел. Бинс сослался на какие-то важные дела и аппарировал, а вместо него на время взяли нового учителя.

Новый учитель был похож на маггла. Не волшебник уж точно. Ни мантии, ни шляпы, ни даже волшебной палочки. Правда, гриффиндорцы, впервые войдя в кабинет и обнаружив там странного незнакомца, заметили в его руках какую-то штуку с синим огоньком на конце. Но не могла же она, в самом деле, быть волшебной палочкой? Таких не бывает.

Новый учитель был похож на маггла, а вот на профессора — не очень. Строгая Макгонагалл, зануда Бинс, весёлый (даже слишком) Слизнорт, слегка безумный Кеттлберн… Этот не был похож ни на кого из них. Появления учеников он словно бы не заметил — стоял себе у стола, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел в окошко, а гриффиндорцы с опаской втекали в кабинет и рассаживались по своим местам.

— Дамблдор его у магглов откопал, не иначе, — шепнул Джеймс Поттер на ухо Сириусу Блэку.

— Пожалуй, — отозвался Сириус. — Или он забыл надеть мантию. Мало ли.

— Спорим, он ничего нам не сделает, если мы…

— Заткнись, Джим! — прошипел Ремус Люпин. — Дай послушать!

— Да он же не говорит ничего!

— Скажет, а я из-за тебя прослушаю!

— Ну ладно, Рем, только ради твоей любви к знаниям — умолкаю.

Джеймс тяжело (и очень громко) вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула. Лили Эванс посмотрела на него с неодобрением.

— Ладно, любой лучше, чем зануда Бинс, так что…

И наконец новый учитель отмер; он обвёл взглядом класс, заполненный детьми, и как будто обнаружил их, детей, только сейчас. Недоволшебник никуда не спешил — поправил рукава своего глупого маггловского костюма (пиджак, брюки и плащ, на мантию вовсе не похожий), прочистил горло и бодро начал:

— Доброе утро, дети. Я ваш временный преподаватель истории магии, и сегодня мы…

— А как вас зовут? — подал голос Сириус.

— Я Доктор.

Гриффиндорцы переглянулись.

— Доктор кто? — с усмешкой полюбопытствовал Джеймс.

— Просто Доктор.

— И как же нам вас называть? Профессор Доктор?

Недоволшебник возвёл глаза к потолку и, кажется, очень серьёзно обдумал вопрос.

— Да, годится.

Гриффиндорцы снова переглянулись. Что-то здесь было не так. Этот новый учитель шутит или?.. Но разве можно шутить с таким непроницаемым лицом? Доктор — не имя вообще, а просто маггловское словечко… Так где же Дамблдор раскопал этого странного человека?!

— Что ж, — сказал странный человек, закладывая руки за спину и прохаживаясь туда-сюда перед учительским столом. — У нас история магии … очень интересная дисциплина, и…

— Да неужели? — снова вылез Джеймс. Лили обожгла его ещё более недовольным взглядом, даже Ремус за мантию дёрнул — ну, может, хватит, а? Но Джеймс не унимался. Уже четыре года он помирал от скуки на занятиях профессора Бинса, всей душой ненавидел историю магии и не мог упустить шанс наконец-то заявить об этом во всеуслышание.

— А ты не согласен со мной? — профессор Доктор посмотрел на него с интересом.

— Нет, — отрезал Джеймс. — Скука смертная.

— Как тебя зовут, прости?

— Джеймс Поттер.

«Придурок!» — прошипела Лили со своего места.

— Ты не прав, Джеймс. История магии, как и любая история, — очень важная вещь. И чертовски увлекательная.

Джеймс скривился и выразил мимикой — а в мимике он был неподражаем — всё, что думал об этой «чертовски увлекательной» науке.

— Может, для вас. А мне вот совсем не интересно знать, что там древние колдуны чудили сто лет назад. Я колдовать хочу, а не слушать о том, как другие колдовали! Войны какие-то, восстания, разборки великанов и троллей… да кому какая разница? Тоска одна.

Гриффиндорцы в ужасе уставились на профессора со странным именем Доктор. Что он сейчас сделает Джеймсу? Наверняка влепит наказание, баллы у факультета отнимет, а то и жалобу Макгонагалл накатает. Любой учитель так поступил бы, посмей кто из студентов публично оскорбить его предмет.

А Доктор с минуту молча постоял, изучая Джеймса как некий диковинный артефакт, и вдруг спросил:

— Ну, а если о тебе через сто лет скажут «Да кому какая разница»? Ты не хочешь увековечить своё имя в истории?

— Конечно, хочу! — фыркнул Джеймс и даже плечи расправил для убедительности, подбородок вздёрнул и посмотрел дерзко. — Меня-то запомнят! Как лучшего ловца в магическом мире! Вот закончу Хогвартс и…

— Ну, вылитый Годрик, — усмехнулся Доктор.

Он мог сказать что угодно — Джеймс имел большой опыт споров с учителями и нашёл бы достойный ответ на любые слова… только не на эти. Он вытаращился на Доктора и целых две минуты думал, что сказать. Для Джеймса Поттера это было неслыханное время — обычно он за словом в карман не лез. А сейчас не выдумал ничего лучше, кроме:

— Какой Годрик?

— Гриффиндор, конечно. Уж основателя своего факультета ты не можешь не знать.

— Знаю, само собой, но… что вы имеете в виду?

— Он был как ты. Тоже любил хвалиться своими заслугами. Предвещал сам себе великую жизнь и вечную славу.

Ученики переглянулись, а умница Ремус развернул мысленно перед собой страницы учебника по истории магии в поисках факта — и не нашёл его.

— Я что-то не припомню такого в учебнике…

— А в учебниках о таком и не пишут.

— Ну, а вы-то откуда знаете?

— Из самых надёжных источников, — ответил профессор и, если гриффиндорцам не показалось, весело подмигнул.

Это было совсем не похоже на урок Бинса, да и, по-честному, на какой-либо урок вообще. «Я имею дело только с фактами!» — любил повторять Бинс, а то, что сейчас с довольным видом рассказывал новый учитель, уж точно не имело к фактам никакого отношения.

— А Салазар, — продолжил он, — вечно смеялся над ним, и они в шутку устраивали попойки в честь будущих достижений Годрика. Хогвартс на ушах стоял!

Гриффиндорцы уже устали изумлённо переглядываться.

— Попойки? — протянул Сириус. — Да бросьте, все знают, что Гриффиндор и Слизерин терпеть не могли друг друга.

— Глупости, малыш. Нелепые домыслы, не знаю, кто их выдумал. Гриффиндор и Слизерин были лучшими друзьями. Не без проблем, конечно, а всё-таки. Такой дружбы ваш магический мир ещё не знал! Ну, а потом — не только дружбы.

— Что?! — Джеймс чуть с места не вскочил; в его голосе слышалось не только удивление, но и оскорблённая гордость. — Вы… имеете в виду… то, о чём я подумал?

— Да, именно.

— То есть вы хотите сказать, что они…

— Да, именно.

— Я отказываюсь этому верить! Да просто подумать о том, что двое мужчин могут… и не мог наш основатель с этой змеюкой… я не согласен, я…

Не в силах выразить свои мысли словами, Джеймс, весь красный, замолчал и не произнёс ни слова до конца урока.

Странный это был урок. Наверное, самый странный в жизни гриффиндорцев — а за три года в Хогвартсе они видели всякое. Казалось бы, что может поразить больше, чем профессор Кеттлберн, любовно показывающий ученикам очередную опасную тварь, или Слизнорт с его маниакальной страстью к зельям и знаменитостям, или Макгонагалл с её манерой трансфигурировать себя и предметы вокруг… Но этот учитель был самым странным из всех.

История магии — скука смертная. Тут уж вся школа согласилась бы с Джеймсом. Годами, если не веками, разные поколения студентов Хогвартса засыпали на этих уроках, и никто даже подумать не мог, что история магии может быть… интересной? Но весь урок в тот первый день гриффиндорцы, затаив дыхание, слушали профессора с чудным именем Доктор. Его рассказы об Основателях, о том, как строился Хогвартс, как появилась Распределяющая Шляпа, как сделали Хогвартс-экспресс, как великаны однажды напали на замок… Он говорил не сухими фактами, а так живо, словно видел всё сам. И даже Ремус Люпин, приверженец фактов, захлопнул учебник и слушал Доктора с почти раскрытым ртом.

Конечно, всё это были сказки, домыслы, легенды и небылицы. Такого быть по-настоящему просто не могло. И, уж конечно, странный профессор не мог видеть это своими глазами — маги, даже самые-самые старые, не живут так долго.

Пускай сказки и легенды, пускай небылицы и домыслы, но за тот первый день слава о новом учителе истории магии облетела весь Хогвартс. Теперь его хотели послушать все.

***

 

— Как же я скучал по вашему миру…

Альбус Дамблдор улыбнулся и придвинул к Доктору блюдце с лимонными дольками.

— Давно тебя не было, Доктор.

— Сколько?

— Года четыре, если мне память не изменяет.

— Она ещё ни разу тебе не изменяла.

Доктор, спрятав руки в карманах маггловского пиджака, покачивался на стуле и оглядывал кабинет. Портреты на стенах узнали его и махали ему руками, а Фоукс тихо курлыкал на своей жёрдочке — они с Доктором были старые друзья.

— Четыре года, надо же… А в прошлый раз лет десять прошло.

— Да, мы уже решили тогда, что ты не вернёшься.

— Мы — это ты, Альбус? Хорошего человека должно быть много, верно?

— Нет, мы с портретами. Больше-то никто не знает. Но берегись, Доктор… дети начинают что-то подозревать.

— Хм? Например?

— На днях ко мне прибежала Лили Эванс. Может, видел её, умненькая такая девочка с Гриффиндора. Лили сказала, что видела тебя на старой картине в библиотеке. Ты держал под ручку какую-то древнюю ведьму и улыбался. Хотел бы я знать, как эта картина попала в нашу библиотеку… Зря ты позволил себя рисовать, Доктор.

— Почему? Девочка с Гриффиндора, даже самая умная, не может думать, что на старой картине — я.

— Верно, она думает, это твой прапрапрадедушка.

— Ну и хорошо. Пускай будет прапрапра. Фамильное сходство.

— Даже слишком.

— А с чего бы, Альбус, девочки стали бегать к тебе с вопросами про меня?

— Потому что девочки, и особенно Лили Эванс, восхищаются тобой. Мальчики тоже. Да весь Хогвартс, что уж там.

Доктор улыбнулся, как мальчишка, поднялся на ноги и начал ходить по кабинету. Он разглядывал картины, трогал вещицы на полках, касался корешков старых книг, а Дамблдор молча наблюдал за ним.

— Надолго ты в этот раз? — спросил он минуту спустя.

— Пожалуй. Я скучал по вашему миру. А учить детей… ну, это довольно весело.

— Ты умеешь угадывать моменты, Доктор. Надо же, появился как раз в тот день, когда наш профессор Бинс решил взять отпуск. Хм, куда же он отправился, хотел бы я знать…

— Если б я ещё мог управлять этими моментами! То четыре года, то десять… Странная штука — время.

— … сказал Повелитель Времени.

— Я везде Повелитель Времени, кроме вашего мира. Хочу приходить сюда чаще — и не могу. Магическое поле, может… особые вихри временного потока… Только в вашем несчастном мире меня зашвыривает в случайное время, в случайное место! Ты знаешь, что ТАРДИС пострадала из-за Гремучей Ивы?

— Знаю. Ива не меньше пострадала из-за ТАРДИС.

— Ох уж этот мир…

— Но ты же любишь его, Доктор, а?

Доктор остановился перед полкой, на которой лежала старая Шляпа, и коснулся её кончинами пальцев; казалось, он хочет остановить мгновение, заморозить его в потоке времени и жить им как можно дольше.

— Люблю.

А Шляпа вдруг ожила — словно ждала лишь этого момента. Через узкую щель раздался тонкий, слегка насмешливый голос:

— Неужто Доктор? Тот самый, о котором я не знаю, на какой факультет определила бы его?

— Меня не распределишь, Шляпа, — усмехнулся Доктор. — Я слишком… многогранен.

— Мно-го-гра-нен? Мудрёное словечко.

— Зато правда. Сердцем я в Рэйвенкло, разумом в Слизерине, ну а кое-какая неназываемая часть моего тела попала бы в Гриффиндор.

— Почему?

— Потому что приключения ищет. Вечно. Как ваши… Мародёры, кажется? Поттер, Блэк, Люпин и Петтигрю.

— О, Мерлина нет на этих Мародёров…

***

 

Мародёры гуляли в Запретном лесу. А что бы и не погулять, если опасный и страшный лес никак не охраняется, и вся его запретность — только в словах директора? Не ходите, дети… Мародёры ходили, и уже не в первый раз, и ровным счётом ничего опасного не видели. Ну, разве что парочка неведомых тварей за ними гонялась, если они забредали в чащу слишком глубоко; они урок усвоили и гуляли теперь только по самым окраинам леса.

Опасным он не был, этот лес, а вот интересным — очень даже. Сколько диковинных штук обнаружили Мародёры! И живность всякую, и травки редкие, и камушки особенные, и тайники чьи-то; кому пришла в голову мысль прятать свои «сокровища» в дупле дерева, они не знали, но милые безделушки из дупла забрали себе. А что? Кто нашёл, тому и безделушки.

— На карте, — вещал Джеймс немного невнятно — рот его был набит шоколадными лягушками, — да, на карте, которую мы сделаем, и не смотри на меня так, Сириус, сделаем, так вот, на этой карте нужно изобразить Запретный лес. Он же совсем не страшный. И ничего особенного здесь нет. Вот мы уже всё видели, и ничем он нас больше не…

Концом фразы Джеймс подавился — и шоколадными лягушками тоже, — потому что влетел с размаху во… что-то. Оно было большое и твёрдое. И его определённо не должно было быть на опушке Запретного леса.

Среди раскидистых ветвей удобно устроилась полицейская будка. Синего цвета. С белыми буковками «Police public call box». Это Ремус уже потом опознал её по описанию и объяснил, что вообще такое полицейские будки» и зачем они нужны магглам; Ремус знал много, даже слишком много, в том числе о магглах и их странных изобретениях. А Джеймс, Сириус и Питер увидели эту вещь в первый раз в жизни — и застыли, молча тараща на неё глаза.

— Это что? — выразил общий вопрос Питер.

— Не знаю, — ответил Джеймс. — Может, артефакт какой?

— В Запретном лесу?

— А откуда ты знаешь, может, именно из-за него лес и назвали Запретным?

Мародёры переглянулись. Такая мысль ещё не приходила им в голову. Они-то думали, слово «Запретный» нужно лишь для нагнетания ужаса, первокурсников и девчонок пугать, наверняка сам Дамблдор и выдумал. Ну, а если в этом лесу и правда было что-то страшное? Если это самое «страшное» стоит сейчас перед ними?

— Отойди! — вдруг прошипел Сириус и дёрнул Джеймса за рукав.

— Что?

— Отойди, говорю, Джим! Назад!

— Да что такое?

— А что, если эта штука сейчас рванёт?

— Рванёт?

— Может, она заклятьями заряжена? А ты их потревожил, когда впилился в неё.

— И ничего я не впилился, просто не заметил!

— Да какая разница, если сейчас мы все умрём?

Питер ахнул и со скоростью света улизнул за ближайший куст. Джеймс и Сириус оказались храбрее — они лишь отступили на пару шагов, пожирая «артефакт» глазами; любопытство было сильнее страха взлететь на воздух.

— Эх, жаль, Рема нет. Он бы, может, сказал, что нам делать.

Ремус остался в замке — пожертвовал весёлой прогулкой с друзьями во имя каких-то эссе по истории магии, да и Мерлин с ним, зануда и заучка, но как бы сейчас пригодились обширные познания Ремуса!

— Джим, — протянул Сириус, обходя странную конструкцию кругом — с безопасного расстояния, само собой. — Как ты думаешь, а если мы её потрогаем… ну так, немножко, веточкой… что-то будет?

— Есть только один способ узнать, мой друг. Потрогать.

— Ребята, — пискнул Питер из куста. — А может, не надо трогать? А может, в замок пойдем? Обед скоро…

— Да какой обед, Пит?! — возмутился Сириус. — Мы на пороге магического открытия, а тебе лишь бы живот набить поскорее!

— Я не о животе беспокоюсь, а о сохранности наших жизней!

Сириус и Джеймс махнули рукой на Питера — он, в конце концов, всегда был немного трусоват, — и почти уже подошли к «артефакту» совсем близко, как вдруг… Внутри него что-то загудело, затрещало и засияло таинственным белым светом. Странный звук, не похожий ни на что, слышанное Мародёрами прежде, разрезал лесную тишь.

И Мародёров как ветром сдуло. Они сорвались с места и припустили по Запретному лесу к безопасности; им чудилось — нечто жуткое и кровожадное вылезло на свободу из «артефакта» и теперь гонится за ними, Мародёрами, по пятам. Им было страшно поглядеть назад. Но Джеймс всё-таки обернулся, не замедляя шага, и мог бы поклясться, что в «артефакте» открылась дверца, и в ней показалась на секунду голова нового учителя истории магии.

Впрочем, позже, в надежных стенах гостиной Гриффиндора, они с Сириусом решили, что к нему просто глюки пришли от страха.

— Ты опять был неосторожен, Доктор. Дети начинают что-то подозревать.

— Снова?

— Мародёры…

— Будь они неладны!

— … нашли в лесу ТАРДИС.

— О…

— А Джеймс Поттер рассказывал Ремусу Люпину, что видел там ещё и тебя.

— О-о-о…

— Ну, неужели нельзя было спрятать ТАРДИС получше?

— Я и спрятал. Получше. И подальше от вашей Гремучей Ивы. Я просто парковал её… И вообще, почему твои ученики бродят по Запретному лесу? Он же Запретный!

— М-м-м… В общем, ты зря недооцениваешь этих детишек, Доктор. Они почти сразу догадались, что Ремус Люпин — оборотень, и тебя тоже раскрыть могут, запросто.

— Я бы на это посмотрел… на то, как они будут меня раскрывать.

— Ты не меняешься, Доктор.

— Что поделать.

***

 

Северус Снейп прятался за деревом. То есть он, конечно, имел полное право сидеть на лужайке у замка и читать учебник по зельям… но на той же лужайке была Лили Эванс. Она болтала и смеялась с подружками. А Северус всё-таки прятался — только длинный нос торчал из-за страниц, и если бы Северуса спросили, что там, на страницах, написано, он не смог бы ответить. Он держал учебник вверх ногами и, конечно, не читал, — смотрел на Лили.

Он всегда смотрел на Лили. И мечтал о ней. О том, как они могли бы… но дальше смутных желаний дело не заходило. Какое там «они могли бы»! Лили учится на Гриффиндоре, Северус — на Слизерине. Даже этого хватало с лихвой — но рядом с Лили, к тому же, ошивался патлатый Поттер со своими выходками, глупыми улыбочками и толпой обожателей.

Поттер был влюблён в Лили — это знали все, в том числе она сама. Лили в Поттера влюблена не была… но это, разумеется, лишь вопрос времени. Поттер. Любимец учителей. Красивый, наглый, самовлюблённый. Школьная знаменитость. Даже слизеринки поглядывали на него.

К слову, о Поттере. Он был тут же, неподалёку, — Северус давно заметил, что Поттер слишком уж часто оказывается рядом с Лили, — конечно, изо всех сил пытался привлечь её внимание. И волосы свои лохматит, и со снитчем играет — о да, любимая забава Поттера! Стайки девчонок окружали этого выскочку, а Блэк, Петтигрю и Люпин расселись вокруг, словно почётный эскорт. Северус с тревогой наблюдал за Лили — заметила ли она Поттера, смотрит ли на него, а вдруг ей…

— Девушка?

Северус выронил учебник, а рука его метнулась к волшебной палочке.

— Тише, парень, не убей меня только, мне ещё вас учить.

Неслышной тенью к Северусу подкрался не Поттер и даже не кто-то другой из студентов, — учитель. Тот самый новый учитель, похожий на маггла: странная одежда, сказки-небылицы, шутки-прибаутки и глупое имечко. Северус искренне полагал, что застать его врасплох невозможно, — но ведь появился этот Доктор, словно из-под земли, и поймал Северуса за постыдным занятием.

— Так это девушка твоя? — повторил Доктор. Он стоял перед Северусом, заложив руки за спину, и смотрел странно: высмотреть что-то хотел у него в лице, просвечивал насквозь, изучал… такое возникло чувство.

— Нет, — Северус покраснел и про себя проклял Доктора — вот что ему надо, шёл бы дальше!

— Но ты хотел бы, чтоб она…

— Да вам какое дело!

— Просто у тебя на лице всё написано.

— Ну и что? Вам какая разница? Ну, хотел бы — и что дальше?

Северус вроде бы знал, что говорит с учителем. Пускай временным, пускай очень странным, а всё же этот учитель имел полное право и после уроков оставлять, и баллы снимать. С учителями так не говорят: грубо, отрывисто, с ноткой почти ненависти в голосе. Но этот Доктор застал Северуса в самый неподходящий момент, увидел его слабость, а такое не прощалось… никому, даже профессору.

И лишь секунду спустя Северус понял, что сказал. «Ну, хотел бы». В первый раз он признался себе (и Доктору заодно) — Лили ему уже не просто хорошая подруга.

А Доктор словно и ждал этого. Какая-то мальчишеская улыбка осветила его лицо, и он, учитель, плюхнулся на траву рядом с Северусом.

— Так если хочешь, — лукаво подмигнул он, — почему не сделаешь ничего?

— Я… да без толку это.

— Почему?

— Она же почти влюблена в этого олуха Поттера!

— Вот именно. Почти. А ты сидишь и ждёшь, пока «почти» станет «наверняка».

— Да что я могу… Поттер и я… Если выбирать между нами, выбор очевиден.

— С чего ты взял?

Северус поглядел на Доктора как на полоумного.

— Хотя бы с того, что я видел себя в зеркале. А Поттер…

— Забудь о нём.

— Но Поттер всюду, как о нём забудешь? У нас половина девчонок сохнет по нему! И учителя тоже вечно: Поттер то, Поттер это… Не хвалят вроде, а всё равно чувство такое, что он в любимчиках у всех! Ну как же — красавец, в квиддич играет…

— Поверь, малыш, это не самое худшее, что могло случиться. Ладно, соперник. Но девушка же рядом. Здесь, с тобой. И ты можешь просто подойти к ней, обнять её… Послушай меня и не теряй время. Сделай что-нибудь. Пока ещё можешь. Береги её, малыш.

Какая-то горечь почудилась Северусу в голосе Доктора, какая-то грусть — в глазах. Но ничего спросить или сказать он не успел — Доктор потрепал его по плечу, улыбнулся своей мальчишеской улыбкой, встал и пошёл прочь.

Не теряй время… сделай что-нибудь…

— Спасибо, — сорвалось у Северуса тихое, но Доктор, конечно, его уже не услышал.

***

 

Поймать Лили в одиночестве было невозможно — вокруг неё вечно вилась стайка шумных подружек. Северус долго думал и решил наконец, что попробует поговорить с ней после ужина; а вдруг всё-таки она выйдет из Зала одна? Он наспех запихнул в себя какую-то еду и занял позицию возле дверей в Большой Зал.

Ожидание тянулось как пытка. У Северуса взмокли и дрожали руки, а в голове крутился ворох заготовленных фраз: «Лили, я хотел бы подарить тебе… нет, глупо звучит… Лили, я думаю, тебе понравится… ещё хуже… Так что сказать?!» А упаковка со злосчастным подарком была уже вся измята, да и не казался больше этот подарок Северусу таким уж хорошим. И вообще — толку-то? Какой смысл? Ничего не получится…

Сделай что-нибудь.

«Ладно!» — ответил Северус голосу Доктора у себя в голове, и тут как раз из Зала вышла Лили.

В окружении гриффиндорок, конечно. А никто на Гриффиндоре Северуса Снейпа не любил — уж стараниями Поттера, наверняка. Девчонки, заметив его, начали толкать друг друга и хихикать в ладошки; Северус не хотел бы краснеть от их мерзкого хихиканья, обещал, что краснеть не станет, и всё равно румянец залил его щёки. Северусу казалось — вот сейчас и Лили смеяться начнёт, но она, махнув подругам, подошла к нему с улыбкой.

— Привет, Сев! Кого ждешь?

— Т-тебя.

Лили почему-то перестала улыбаться и оглянулась на подружек.

— Знаешь, Сев… — её голос стал странно серьёзен. — В последнее время мы так редко стали общаться. Да, я понимаю, разные факультеты, и тебе интересней со слизеринцами, но…

— Нет! Нет, Лили, просто… ну, ты же на Гриффиндоре. И тебе, наверное, интересней с гриффиндорцами, вот я и…

Северус замолчал. Пару секунд они глядели друг на друга, а потом расхохотались, напугав пролетавшее мимо привидение.

— Ты думал, я думала, а на деле мы оба просто дураки, — выдавила Лили сквозь смех.

Да. Дураки.

В первые годы в Хогвартсе они виделись часто, болтали и проводили время вместе, как до школы, а потом… Северус увидел, что у Лили появились новые друзья. С Гриффиндора. Нет, он и раньше знал это, ведь Лили, добрая и открытая, нравилась всем, но как-то впервые обратил внимание всерьёз. Новые друзья. Лили смеялась с ними, говорила, шутила — так, как прежде только с ним. Она даже порой убегала от Северуса, потому что её ждала Мэри, или Сара, или Хелен, или ещё кто-то другой.

Он больше не был её единственным другом… и это ударило очень больно. Северус стал избегать Лили. Ну, не то чтобы избегать, просто реже заговаривал с ней, реже попадался ей на глаза. Он думал — если их дружба дорога Лили, она заметит и что-нибудь скажет. Не сказала, и вот уже несколько недель они почти не говорили по-настоящему.

А теперь оказалось, это не потому, что Лили не хотела больше дружить с ним.

Словно огромный камень упал у Северуса с плеч, и он подумал — как же здорово стоять рядом с Лили, смеяться и чувствовать себя снова нужным.

— Так что ты хотел, Сев? Что-то мне сказать? Или…

— Да, я хотел… ну, хотел… в общем… Давай прогуляемся, а?

Лили кивнула, и они вышли из замка — под смешки гриффиндорцев, проходящих мимо. Лили на эти смешки не реагировала никак.

Они сели на лужайке, под тем самым деревом, где Доктор дал Северусу совет. Вот и пришло время проверить…

Лили выжидающе смотрела на Северуса, а он не знал, как начать. Все реплики, которые он готовил заранее, вылетели из головы.

— Знаешь, я нашел один любопытный рецепт и решил, а вдруг что выйдет, ну и вышло, и вдруг понравится тебе, так что вот.

Он выпалил эту нелепую фразу на одном дыхании и протянул Лили свой подарок. В измятой упаковке.

— Это мне? Но мой день рождения зимой.

— Это так… просто. Без повода. Мне захотелось… порадовать тебя.

Все силы вышли из Северуса с этими словами. Он сказал о своих чувствах к Лили больше, чем говорил обычно, покраснел и уставился в землю.

А Лили развернула упаковку и на свету разглядывала пузырёк с радужной жидкостью.

— А что это?

— Ну, это… чернила. Они могут писать разным цветом.

Лили не отвечала, и Северус, испугавшись, смущенно зачастил:

— Да, знаю, ты можешь купить их в любом магазине, но я просто подумал…

— Сев, — перебила его Лили. — А ты ведь можешь быть очень милым, если захочешь.

— Что?..

— Конечно, я могу купить такие же чернила в Косом переулке. Но мне очень приятно, что ты сделал их. Сам. Для меня. Не купил, а сделал… это очень здорово, Сев. Спасибо тебе большое.

Северус не ожидал того, что произошло после этих слов, и подумал даже, а не показалось ли ему — неужто Лили и правда поцеловала его в щёку? И улыбнулась такой ласковой улыбкой?

— Смотрите-ка. Сладкая парочка.

Ну конечно, кто ещё мог появиться в такой момент. Поттер и компания. Они проходили мимо, и едкое замечание отпустил Блэк; Поттер же хмыкнул, вздернул нос и отвернулся от Лили с Северусом.

Лили долго смотрела им вслед. И у Северуса упало сердце. Он так обрадовался, он уже поверил, что этот день — лучший день в его жизни, а Лили…

— Идём, — сказала она, дернув его за рукав мантии и резко поднимаясь. — Не хочу ещё раз встретиться с этим задавакой.

— Поттер, — выдохнул Северус. — Поттер, он же…

— Он меня бесит, — поморщилась Лили.

И Северус твердо уверился — этот день и правда самый лучший в его жизни.

Сделай что-нибудь.

Доктор был прав.

***

 

История магии стала любимым предметом всех учеников Хогвартса. Даже тех, кто раньше ненавидел её. Не всегда ученики прилежно посещали уроки профессора Бинса; прогульщиков Минерва Макгонагалл ловила в коридорах и водворяла на место, но кому-то удавалось сбежать. Теперь же историю магии не прогуливал никто. Нет, её ждали, как ни один другой урок, на неё спешили, и толкались у двери в кабинет, и пытливо глядели на Доктора: какую интересную штуку он устроит им на этот раз?

А интересных штук в запасе у нового учителя было много. Он терпеть не мог скучные лекции, да и лекции вообще. На своих занятиях он либо услаждал слух учеников «сказками-небылицами», которые уж очень смахивали на правду, либо разыгрывал сценки из истории магического мира.

Хогвартс запомнил навсегда Джеймса Поттера в роли Годрика Гриффиндора. Гордый, напыжившийся от удовольствия, Джеймс до хрипоты спорил с Сириусом-Салазаром (любовь он играть отказался, хотя Доктор настаивал, что Салазар и Годрик любили друг друга), или искал Тайную комнату, или пил огневиски с учениками, или вел задорные беседы с Распределяющей Шляпой. Не менее хорош был Ремус Люпин в роли гоблина (сценка с восстанием гоблинов) и Лили в роли Гортензии Миллифут (сценка с парадом Министров магии). Однажды Доктор задумал сводный урок с параллелью четвёртых курсов всех факультетов сразу — и развернул на нём масштабное полотно из «хроник Основателей», как это называли все.

Доктор любил Основателей. Потому, наверное, что кто-то из них был его прапрапра… Так решили ученики, откопав однажды в старой книге портрет, где рядом с Основателями затесался некто, похожий на Доктора. Не сам он, конечно, а его предок. Дальний. Идеальное сходство… ну, оно просто фамильное.

Таких подробных эссе по истории магии в Хогвартсе ещё не бывало. И такого желания учиться — тоже. Профессора, которым нравился Доктор (ну а кому он не нравился?), спрашивали его, в чём секрет. «Да ни в чём, — пожимал плечами Доктор. — Я просто говорю им правду». Бинс так же говорил ученикам правду («Я имею дело только с фактами!»), но эта правда заставляла их засыпать, а не гореть интересом к предмету. Профессора решили, что, наверное, Доктор приворожил учеников или дал им особого зелья.

Потому что ученики бродили за Доктором толпами. И он находил время почти для всех. Говорил с ними, отвечал на вопросы, слушал восторги и даже признания в любви от девочек — и улыбался своей особой улыбкой. Он был не как все прочие взрослые в замке. Он держал себя с учениками как с равными, а всё же — и все это чувствовали — знал неизмеримо больше них. И больше других профессоров. И больше, может, самого Дамблдора. Так казалось детям, и они не понимали, почему им так кажется. Они просто обожали Доктора. А сильнее всех, пожалуй, хотя и тише всех, в тайне, — Северус Снейп. Он сам себе не хотел в этом признаваться, но… Порой их с Доктором можно было увидеть на лужайке у замка или в пустом классе после занятий.

Доктор ушёл весной, под конец учебного года. И дети узнали об этом, лишь когда вошли в кабинет истории магии и увидели там профессора Бинса. К Дамблдору побежали с вопросами: почему Доктор ушёл, а вернётся ли, а где он сейчас… Дамблдор загадочно молчал, улыбался и скрывался в своём кабинете. Ученики думали, он скрывает от них важные сведения, а на самом деле он сам не знал — ни где Доктор, ни когда появится снова. Доктор приходил и уходил и мог оставить магический мир на месяц, а мог — на пять лет. Нельзя было предсказать его новый приход… Можно было только ждать.

К профессору Бинсу привыкли заново. И вот уже его монотонный, скучный голос опять убаюкивал учеников на занятиях, вот уже все опять твердили, что ненавидят историю магии. Доктор ушёл, и о нём говорили, как о призраке или о чуде — о чём-то странном и непонятом до конца. Жизнь Хогвартса вошла в привычную колею, но, конечно, Доктора никто не забыл; помнили всё: и сказки-небылицы, и сценки, и его особую улыбку, и цепкий взгляд, и странные шуточки… Северус Снейп тоже помнил это. А ещё — слова, сказанные как-то в тёплый осенний день на лужайке у замка. Не теряй время… сделай что-нибудь… Каждый раз, слушая смех Лили и держа её за руку, Северус думал о Докторе и говорил ему «спасибо». Ведь этот странный взрослый понял его без слов — и помог тоже понять и сделать кое-что важное.

Много лет спустя, уже став учителем в Хогвартсе, Северус встретил Доктора снова. И узнал о нём правду. Они виделись ещё пару раз до Первой магической войны.

***

 

— Северус.

Снейп поднял голову от шипящих котлов и пузырьков с зельями.

— Надо же. Доктор. Решил почтить нас своим присутствием?

Доктор стоял на пороге его кабинета, спрятав руки в карманах, и смотрел всё тем же цепким, пронзительным взглядом, что и много лет назад. Он ничего не ответил на вопрос Снейпа.

— Давно тебя не было.

— Сколько?

— Лет пять.

— Пять… а ты уже работаешь в Хогвартсе…

— Да. Работаю.

— Война?

— Закончилась. Волдеморт повержен.

— А Лили?..

Снейп сказал, не поднимая головы от своих котлов:

— Погибла. Война забрала её.

И словно бы она, умершая Лили, на секунду появилась в этом душном подземелье. Рыжие волосы, зелёные глаза, добрая улыбка, смех-колокольчик… Доктор вместе с Северусом на миг увидел Лили такой, какой помнил её и в школьные годы, и в Первую магическую, во все те короткие кусочки времени, что бывал в этом мире. Солнечная Лили. Огненная Лили. Первая и последняя любовь Северуса Снейпа.

— Мне жаль…

Снейп фыркнул и скривил губы в ядовитую улыбку.

— Странно слышать от тебя такие банальности, Доктор.

Доктор тихо сел возле учительского стола, на котором Снейп, завесив лицо сальными волосами, мешал какие-то зелья. На несколько минут воцарилась тишина.

— Ну, Повелитель Времени, — мрачно усмехнулся Снейп. — Скажи, что время лечит. И что мне скоро станет легче, надо лишь немного подождать. Давай, скажи, ты ведь всё знаешь про время!

— Знаю, — едва слышно отозвался Доктор. — И я не хотел бы врать, Северус.

Они ещё немного помолчали. Снейп забыл про свои зелья.

— Не станет? — спросил он наконец.

— Мне — не стало.

— А её звали… как?

— Тоже как цветок. Роуз.

— Она погибла?

— Нет. Но для меня — погибла. Просто она была…

И только сейчас, подняв голову, Снейп поглядел прямо в глаза Доктору.

— Особенной, — закончил он.

— Да.

И весь вечер они просидели рядом, в молчании, не говоря ничего, потому что слова им были не нужны. А в темных подземельях Северуса Снейпа рядом с девушкой с рыжими волосами появилась другая, светловолосая, и Доктор видел Роуз в эти мгновения так же ясно, как Снейп — свою Лили.


End file.
